Sztuka wojenna
Rarity i Twilight są w okopie. Mają na głowach wojskowe kaski, na szyi gogle. Okop jest zasłonięty dodatkowo przewróconym, drewnianym stołem. Słychać jakieś wrzaski. Rarity – Co ja zrobi… *spostrzegła kamerę*. Hej ^_^ Ostatnio w programie mieliśmy traktorowe zadanie. Dzięki sprytowi i umiejętnością wygrał Roberto. Po zadaniu, by wykorzystać czas antenowy odczytałam zawodnikom głosy… odpadła Gisel, a pozostali postanowili toczyć zajadłą batalię. O co? Sami chyba nie wiedzą! Motywem jest zdrada… Chcecie więcej? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę w Bziździszewie! ' Muzyka ,,I wana be famoust" Okop dziewczyn: Pinkie i Kat w różowych hełmach wyglądały przez plastikową lornetkę zza barykady. Pinkie – Kat szykuj kolejny pocisk balonowo-perfumowy! Kat – Z rozkoszą! Kat wzięła różowy balonik i rzuciła nim nad barykadą, prosto do okopu obsadzonego cierniami. Roberto (Tylko głos) – Fuj! Czemu nie mogły być męskie! Kat i Pinkie przybiły żółwika. Pinkie – Trzeba zaatakować Ilaja. Kat patrzy przez lornetkę. Kat – Wywiesił białą flagę… Pinkie – Hmm… Kat – O już znikła… Drewniany bunkier Ilaja: Ilaj siedzi w ciasnym bunkrze razem z Choco Babcią, Haliną Maćkowską i Bunią. Pani Maćkowska – Zwariowałeś młokosie?! Nie możemy się poddać? Ilaj – Dobrze… Pani agentko rosyjskiego kontrwywiadu. Pani Maćkowska – I dobrze :D Ilaj – Tylko przydałaby się jakaś bardziej efektowna metoda, a nie tylko rzucanie żwirem… Bunia – Ja wiem! Mój chłopak Scott pracował w marynarce… Halina i Ilaj wyrzucili ją z bunkra. Bunia – No ej… Pani Maćkowska – Udawaj… czołg… Choco Babcia – Lub pociąg ^^ Choco Babcia też została wyrzucona. Bunia – Hm… *Wstała*… Tu ekspres Bunia! Czas na odjazd! Ciuch, ciuch, ciuch… Bunia dostała perfumowanym balonem. Bunia – No nie. Odeszła za Choco Babcią. Okop prowadzącej: Rarity – Mają za dużo energii. Czas przerwać te swawole… Twilight – Ok :D Twilight wzięła różową trąbkę, wyszła z okopu i zatrąbiła tak, że szyby poleciały (z okien i z okularów Choco Babci) Wszyscy – Co?! Rarity wstała. Rarity – Koniec działań wojennych! Macie dużo energii. W takim razie czas na zadanie! Zadanie: Zawodnicy poszli za Rarity pod jakąś górę. Była to wysoka, kamienna bryła. Z której wystawały pręty i łańcuchy. Roberto – Co to? Rarity – To kamienno-betonowo-śmieciowa góra zrobiona w okresie powstawania Bziździszewa. Jest prawie pionowa i ma 100 metrów wysokości. Na szczycie nie ma jednak ani chmur ani śniegu :< Kat – Szkoda :< Rarity – Jak się domyślacie musicie się wspiąć na szczyt. Na samej górze są 3 flagi. By zakończyć zadanie trzeba wyciągnąć z ziemi jedną z nich. Te flagi to wasz dzisiejszy symbol przetrwania, kto nie wyciągnie ten odpada! Wszyscy – O jej O_O Rarity – Więc jest to wyścig. Mam nadzieję, że wasze wojenne zapędy dalej w was dominują i będziecie uprzykrzać życie kolegą :) Pinkie – Mówiłaś, że nas lubisz -,- Rarity – Ale jeszcze bardziej kocham oglądalność! Twilight – A ja wtedy dostaję więcej sera ^^ Pinkie – Ok… Ilaj – To kiedy zaczynamy? Rarity – E… Teraz! Roberto, Pinkie i Ilaj zaczęli się wspinać, aż się kurzyło. Rarity – Jakby ktoś trzepał dywan ;_; Rarity spostrzegła Kat. Rarity – A ty się nie ścigasz? Kat – Jak się zacznę wspinać to połamię paznokcie. Rarity – Więc? Kat – Pojadę windą^^ Rarity – E… Kat nacisnęła guziczek na skalnej ścianie, otworzyły się zakamuflowane drzwi windy. Kat weszła do środka i nacisnęła strzałkę w górę. Drzwi zamknęły się, winda pojechała. Rarity – Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?! Zbocze od strony północnej XD: Na tym samym zboczu był Ilaj i Roberto. Ilaj – Nie pokonasz mnie. Ilaj jest trochę wyżej. Roberto – Zdziwisz się! Roberto wziął jakiś mech, zwinął go w kulę i rzucił w Ilaja. Mech był brudny więc odbił się od Ilaja i trafił w Roberto. Roberto – Fu. Ilaj włożył rękę w pęknięcie i zjechał razem z płytą skalną kilka metrów w dół, poniżej Roberto. Ilaj – Nie! Roberto – Tak. ' Południowe zbocze: Pinkie wspinała się z użyciem zwisającego z występu 20 metrów wyżej łańcucha. Pinkie – Rześkie, wiejskie powietrze. Zimna ściana, zardzewiały łańcuch… Jednak czegoś mi brakuje… Spojrzała w lewo i w prawo. Pinkie – Kat! … Pinkie – Trudno, nie wrócę po nią. Muszę wygrać solo! I Pinkie wspina się dalej. Szczyt: Drzwi windy otwierają się w na pozór zwykłym głazie, Kat wychodzi. Wyciąga z betonu flagę. Winda odjeżdża. Kat – Pierwsza! Echo poniosło się aż na sam dół. Rarity wzięła megafon. Rarity – Zostały 2 miejsca w półfinale! Roberto/Ilaj/Pinkie – Co?! ' ' ' ' Północne zbocze: Na tym zboczu znalazła się przypadkiem Pinkie, właściwie na jego granicy… Spotkała Ilaja. Pinkie – Hej zdrajco -,- Ilaj – Hej… oszukistko -,- Nerwowa cisza. Pinkie – Zmieniasz strony góry? Ilaj – Tak… Powoli minęli się. Kiedy znaleźli się po dwóch przeciwległych stronach zaczęli prędką wspinaczkę. Dużo wyżej: Roberto spokojnie wspinał się. Co jakiś czas patrzył w dół. Zdziwił się widząc w dole różowe włosy Pinkie. Roberto – Co ona tu… Nie ważne. Złapał za wystający ze skały pręt i pociągnął w dół. Szybko przeskoczył wyżej, gdyż duży fragment góry popękał (ten niżej od niego) i uformował lawinę, która storpedowała Pinkie. Pinkie – No nie… Chwila. Bingo! Wyjęła z kieszeni parasol i osłoniła się. Parasol otworzył się jednak dość nietypowo, gdyż uformował coś na kształt leja. Skutek był taki, że Pinkie nałapała skał w parasol. Pinkie – Czas na zemstę… Nacisnęła rączkę parasolki i wszystkie skały poleciały w górę, w Roberto. Roberto – Ups. Schował się do wnęki. Skały ominęły go i zaraz spadły na Pinkie. Pinkie – Eh… Zaczęła odbijać je parasolką. Nieopatrznie puściła się dwiema rękami i spadła na półkę skalną. Pinkie – Jestem… taka… zła! Echo poszło aż na szczyt. Kat – Co? Świerszcz. Południowe zbocze: Ilaj usłyszał lawinę i krzyki Pinkie. Ilaj – Hmm… Kogoś los nie rozpieszcza. Duuużo wyżej na szczycie sta… leżała Kat i ze stetoskopem nasłuchiwała myśli Ilaja. Kat – Twierdzi, że innych los nie rozpieszcza? To może ja go rozpieszczę :3 Cofnęła się. Podniosła do ręki różową kulę do kręgli XD. Kat – Iiiiiiiiiilaj! Ilaj – Kat? *spojrzał w górę* Kat puściła kulę. Ilaj – No nie… Kula już spadała, Ilaj jednak złapał ją (kulę) i przerzucił na przeciwległe zbocze. Kat patrzyła przez lornetkę (Tą samą co rano). Kat – On jest jednak ideałem… *Mówiła z serduszkami w oczach*. Tylko ma tą Gisel -,- Poprawiła zawiniętą we włosy flagę, by nie wypadła. Kat - Może teraz… ,,pomogę” Roberto? Nie dostała odpowiedzi, więc przeniosła się na północną stronę płaskiego szczytu. Kiedy tylko Kat odeszła Ilaj wdepnął w drut kolczasty wystający z betonu. Miał buta owinięte w ten drut. Ilaj – Po prostu super… Co mam robić… Poruszał nogą. Ilaj – I nic… Może by tak… Zgiął się i ręcznie odwinął drut. Ilaj – O. Gotowe. Nawet nie pokaleczył sobie dłoni! Ilaj – To idziemy dalej… Dalej się wspina.... Północna strona: Pinkie będąc na poziomie Ilaja musiała… załatwić potrzebę. Pinkie – Że też zachciało mi się tutaj… No cóż. Mus to mus a galareta to nie budyń, więc do dzieła. Włożyła tyłek do skalnej dziury. Pinkie – Tylko, by mi nie wlazł jakiś tasiemiec :< Słychać dźwięk jak z nalewaka z KFC. Pinkie – O! A! U! Igrek! Podnosi się, zakłada spódniczkę. Wyjmuje z dziury plastikowy kubek z różowym napojem. Pije. Pinkie – Mrr… Spojrzała w kamerę. Pinkie – Chyba nie myśleliście, że ja sikam?! Przecież mam w majtkach przenośny automat na różową cole! Wzruszyła ramionami i dalej się wspinała… Tym czasem Roberto dotarł do czterometrowej drabinki, która prowadziła do nieba na szczyt. Roberto – Finish! Jednak wtedy z krawędzi wychyliła się Kat z… perfumowanym balonem. Kat – hi, hi ^^ Roberto – Nie zrobisz tego… Kat upuściła balon. Spadł on Roberto na twarz. Perfumy trafiły mu do oczu. Roberto – Nic nie… Złapał szybko za drabinę i wspiął się na szczyt jednocześnie przecierając oczy koszulką. Roberto wszedł na szczyt. Słychać klakson. Rarity przez megafon – Roberto na szczycie! Ekran podzielił się pomiędzy Ilaja i Pinkie. Oboje zagryźli zęby i z pianą na ustach popędzili na szczyt. Roberto spokojnie podnosi swoją flagę. Patrzy na jedną pozostałą. Grzebie w kieszeni, znajduje zapałki. Ilaj i Pinkie jednocześnie wychylają głowy za przeciwległe krawędzie szczytu. Ilaj/Pinkie – Wygram! Oboje biegną po ostatnią flagę. Roberto patrzy to na Pinkie to na Ilaja. Ilaj i Pinkie już robią wślizg na brzuchu po flagę, kiedy Roberto bezceremonialnie rzuca zapałkę. Flaga staje w płomieniach i zamienia się w popiół. Pinkie/Ilaj – O_O Z ukrytej windy wychodzi Rarity. Rarity – Hej. Roberto – What?! Winda?! Pinkie i Ilaj przyskakują do Rarity. Pinkie – Rarity widziałaś… Ilaj odepchnął ją. Ilaj – Roberto spalił flagę. Pinkie odpycha go. Pinkie – I chcemy wiedzieć… Ilaj – Kto wygrał… Pinkie i Ilaj stają koło siebie. Rarity – Więc… Oboje robią wielkie oczy. Rarity – Po wnikliwej analizie… Pinkie zaciska oczy. Rarity – I obserwacji z ukrytych kamer… Ilaj przeciera spocone czoło. Rarity - Mogę poinformować was… Kat przebiera nogami. Rarity – Kto przechodzi do półfinału… Roberto przewraca oczami. Rarity – Zatem co do półfinału… Pinkie – No mów! Ilaj – Właśnie! Rarity – Nie drzyjcie się! Wszyscy ucichli. Kat – Czy możesz… Rarity – Tak mogę ę! Kat skuliła się. Rarity – Do półfinału wchodzi… ta osoba, która dostanie podkówkę XD Rarity wyjmuje z kieszeni czekoladową podkówkę. Rarity – A podkówkę dostaje: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - … Otwiera się winda (w tle). Wychodzi z niej Twilight. Rarity – Ostatnia podkówka dla… - - - - - - - - - - - - - - … Twilight zjada podkówkę. Pinkie/ Ilaj – Co?! Rarity – Nikt jej nie dostaje i by i tak nie dostał! Pinkie/ Ilaj – Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?! Rarity – Przecież jasno wam mówiłam, że symbolem bezpieczeństwa dziś jest flaga… A nikt z waszej dwójki jej nie ma… Pinkie – Ale, ale… Ilaj – To Roberto ją zepsuł. Rarity – I tym samym pozbawił waszą dwójkę szansy na milion dolarów. Roberto – Czyli… W finale jestem ja i Kat? Rarity skinęła głową. Pinkie i Ilaj byli cali czerwoni ze złości. Ilaj – Że… Pinkie - …Niby… Pinkie/Ilaj – …Co?! Rarity – Krótka piłka. Dzisiaj oboje usiądziecie na krowie :D Oboje wyeliminowani padli na kolana. Rarity – Wiem, wiem smutne… No trzeba was wprowadzić na krowę. Weszli do windy i zjechali na dół. Wieczór, Bziździszewo, Ceremonia: Kat i Roberto patrzą na przywiązanych do krowy Ilaja i Pinkie. Rarity – Ponieważ jesteście fajni pozwolę wam pożegnać się z finalistami… Pinkie – Ok :D Kat. Skop tyłek temu męskiemu suczowi :> Rarity – Ok? Ilaj – A ja nic nie powiem… Rarity – Gotowi na jazdę krowną? Ilaj/Pinkie – Tak. Rarity stoi cicho. Rarity – Twili? Twilight przybiega i przecina krowę na pół, okazała się być makietą! Pinkie odwiązuje się. Pinkie – O co chodzi? Rarity – Przecież jutro finał. Nie musicie znikać! Będziecie potrzebni w finale! Ilaj – Po co? Rarity – By wspierać swoich faworytów! Kat – Jej! Pinkie przytula Kat. Pinkie – Załatwię ci taki gorący doping, że Roberto stanie w płomieniach i przegra. Kat – Jupi ^^ Rarity – A ty Ilaj? Ilaj – No co? Przynajmniej nie będę jeździł na krowie. Rarity – No tak. Jakiś plus. Wszyscy stoją bez ruchu. Rarity – Ok kochani moi <3 Wyłaźcie z kadru, bo muszę zapowiedzieć finał ^^ Cała czwórka i Twilight odeszła. Rarity przeczesała się. Rarity – Ok. Skończyliśmy właśnie ten wyjątkowy ćwierć-półfinał! Aplauz. Rarity – Już jutro wielki finał… Tylko wy telewidzowie zobaczycie to później… To do zobaczenia w wielkim finale Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie! Koniec Czy podobał ci się 14. odcinek TPWB? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji w 14 odc. TPWB? Tak Nie Nie, jedno z nich powinno zostać Komentarze i opinie (też te negatywne) Mile widziane :) Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie